A Second Season: Part 10
by splash
Summary: The continuation of Part 9. Daniel opens up and there are two (make that three) surprises for our beloved characters...


**A Second Season: Part 10: Surprise!**

**By Splash**

* * *

  


OK so here's the rest of Part 9 now Part 10.

Shelby shows up later in this episode. No worries to the rest though there are enough Scott and Shelby FF's out there – I need not add to the multitude. Remember the first Episode, I mentioned that Scott had gone back home? We'll find out more about this in a letter or…

So we know Grace's secret, but we, the audience, being omnipotent, are the only ones—she didn't tell Lindsay anything, and it looks like no one else will find out – at least not for a while. Peter's head is spinning with the Daniel situation—Sophie doesn't help ease the tension. There will be family turmoil for one of our beloved characters, Auggie will be presented with an exciting option, Jules may even show up some next episode. Daisy and Sam, well we'll see on that one too…

Again I love to hear your thoughts. Review, review, review... I will work to get the next part out soon. Probably nearer to next weekend though. Enjoy!

* * *

"So do you want to tell us what happened?" Peter asked Daniel sternly.

Daniel felt cornered. Somehow the counselors at Horizon had forgotten a major rule—always let the student know he is safe. Peter was really ready to send this kid home, on one hand for running but mainly for what he did to Lindsay. Daniel did not deny pushing Lindsay, but only said he never meant to hurt her. Peter couldn't have a loose cannon who might physically hurt another student intentionally or unintentionally.

"Look, what if I don't want to?"

"Right now I'm not about letting you have a choice in the matter. I want an answer and I think the rest of your counselors deserve one too," Peter was having trouble checking his animosity towards this kid. After contemplating his options a moment longer, Daniel presented his terms.

"Fine. But only to Sarah."

Daniel looked at her as he said this, but she couldn't tell what his face was saying. For an instant it was as if he was pleading with her, but then there was nothing. She was worried he might try something if they were alone, but she also wanted to get to the bottom of his troubles. Peter was playing a little too tough-love for her tastes in this situation. Maybe it would be best if she talked to him alone.

"That's fine with me. Peter?" Sarah asked confidently.

"OK. Sarah only, but I'm right outside so don't…" Peter started cautioning, but was interrupted before finishing.

"Look I'm not a total jerk. I wouldn't… I _won't_ hurt her," Daniel promised.

Peter reluctantly agreed and left the room with Graham in tow. Graham looked at Sarah on the way out worried about what might happen, but from what he knew of her so far—she could handle it. He was frustrated to be sidelined on this since he felt he had first hand experience, but maybe that was it—he threatened Daniel too much. Sarah was the only "safe" one. He followed Peter out of the room reluctantly.

Out in the hall, Graham asked Peter, "So do you think he will talk?"

"I didn't leave him with much of a choice really. I hope for his sake he does. We can't help him until we know what's going on, and I can't have him here ready to go off on anyone who might cross him," Peter explained. "Look I'll keep an eye on things here. Why don't you check on the rest of the students—especially Lindsay—she's still in the infirmary."

Graham left reluctantly to check on the others. Peter stood outside his office looking in through the windows. When he was convinced everything was ok, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor outside his office. Peter was frustrated that he couldn't help Daniel and especially annoyed that he had allowed himself to show his frustration. All he could do was wait, at this point, and hope he wouldn't have to send the boy home.   
  


Sarah and Daniel were now alone. Daniel was on one end of the couch in Peter's office and Sarah on the other. Daniel got up and wandered to look out the window. A few minutes passed in silence. Sarah was waiting for him to start, but realized he wasn't about to talk, not without some prompting.

"So Daniel. What's going on?" She asked. Then pointing to her head and then heart respectively she continued, "In here… and here…"

Daniel had turned to look at her. He took a big breath and exhaled slowly. He finally wanted to talk but didn't know where to start. He wanted Sarah to get him on a track—she was trying, but was too vague—leaving him too vulnerable if he answered her… He wasn't ready for that yet.

"Things are pretty messed up, huh?" He asked trying to get a read on how bad his situation was.

"No so good. You hurt another student. Whether you meant to or not, she ended up in the hospital. That's the second time you put a classmate in danger. And then you ran. Peter is not so happy about that. A lot of time and energy was put into the search for you and you just watched from a distance," Sarah explained frankly. She figured sugar coating it wouldn't get that far with him.

"First, I didn't watch the search. I figured you were looking, but I did get lost at one point—that's where Shelby found me. I know I should have come back then, but I had to see for myself if Lindsay was ok. I really didn't mean to…" Daniel stopped. He was tired of apologizing. He felt like crap right now—about what he did to Lindsay, about running, about being gay, about almost everything.

"Look I'll take whatever consequences Peter dreams up, but _please _don't send me home," Daniel begged.

"That's up to you now. You need to tell us what's going on. It's the only way we can help. If there's something eating at you from the inside, then keeping it bottled up isn't doing any good. Please, let us help," Sarah said compassionately.

"I'm just so frustrated. So tired," he said quietly.

"Tired of what?" Sarah asked pushing him further.

"Being me..." Daniel stopped. He opened his mouth to speak again, but words failed him so he sat silent. After a few moments Sarah started again.

"It's kind of tough to run away from yourself. Maybe we can deal with the parts of you that are most troubling," she suggested—she was stretching the limits of his trust right now. He wasn't ready to let it all go, but maybe she could start one piece at a time.

Daniel was on the verge of tears. He was so tired. Tired of fighting. Fighting Peter. Fighting Sarah and Graham. Fighting his family, his friends. But most of all, tired of fighting himself.

"There are so many I don't know where to start," Daniel said not giving in.

"Pick one... Any one. First one that pops into your head," Sarah said as if it were a game played in the car on a long drive to nowhere.

Daniel smirked inward, "the first think that pops into my head is: I'm gay." He wasn't ready to deal with that, _yet._ So he thought again before speaking.

"I get angry too quickly," was the second thing that popped into his head.

"OK. So when you get angry, what do you do?"

"Usually, I guess, I get violent. Something snaps and I want to lash out at something, someone," he said willing to play her game as long as the stakes weren't too high.

"Sometimes all it takes is an extra second to calm down, and you could stop the urge to lash out. Maybe it would help counting to ten before acting?"

"I'm never thinking all that clearly. Remembering to count to ten… don't think it would work so well," Daniel was playing a game now. He didn't want to give into her. Sarah was just trying to help but he saw her as the enemy—a link to Peter. Then he thought that maybe he should give in—this way Peter would think everything was ok and leave him alone. No, Peter was too smart and Daniel knew he had done too much damage to get off that easy.

"OK so maybe we can deal with _what_ makes you so angry?"

Daniel got silent. This was the trick wasn't it? The only thing that ever made him violently angry was his _own_ self and his _own_ stupid actions.

"Me. I make me angry," he admitted quietly. Almost so quietly, Sarah was almost unsure she'd heard him right. She looked at Daniel standing by the window staring at his shoes. Daniel closed his eyes, and took another deep breath. A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it off quickly trying to hide it.

"It's ok Daniel… Keep going. What about yourself makes you so angry?" Sarah was following his lead. Her voice was quiet and soothing, like a mother with a sick child, trying to calm him. It seemed to be working. Daniel pulled out Peter's desk chair and slumped down in it. He closed his eyes again and leaned back slightly. The wheels were in motion. A perpetual motion—it wouldn't be easy to stop now.

"I do these stupid things. Like hurting Lindsay…" Daniel started. "She is the sweetest girl I've ever known. If I was even remotely interested in… she'd be it… but I'm not… I guess you guys figured that out." He looked up at Sarah's face. She was smiling slightly, but there was no sign of disgust, only compassion. He didn't want to give her a chance to speak, fearing what she might say so he continued. His thoughts flowed off his tongue, readily yet unrefined.

"I knew a long time ago I was "wired" differently. I wasn't worried about cooties from girls in junior high. I didn't think the cheerleaders were hot. I only wanted to be "normal." I have two older brothers and one younger. They're all amazing athletes. Good looking, smart, and they always have a girlfriend somewhere. I couldn't live up to that. I was more interested in their guy friends—and one day realized that I wasn't just interested in being friends. I was looking at them like… like my oldest brother looked at girls. Checking them out.

"There was this other kid in school who came out last year. His name is Greg… You know, the kid I beat up…"

With the mention of Greg's name Daniel looked away from Sarah attentive gaze. Daniel was ashamed of what he did to Greg, but he continued looking back at Sarah.

"Greg is really good looking. Soft blue eyes. He's pretty athletic. My locker was next to his in the locker room. One day I caught him checking me out. I got a little… you know…" Daniel squirmed in Peter's chair.

"I was embarrassed. So I kicked the living crap out of him," Daniel finished defiantly.

Sarah was still looking at him. Searching for more clues. Silence was almost unbearable for Daniel so he started up again by turning the tables on Sarah.

"Does that shock you?" Daniel asked sounding a lot like David for a moment.

"No. Actually it kind of makes sense," she said matter-of-factly.

His jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting her to understand. She saw this and continued.

"We often act out when we are embarrassed, or confused, in order to hide our true feelings. Maybe we don't know what we are really feeling so it's easier to fake. It's hard to admit to the world the truth about _who _we really are," Sarah counseled. "Do you think it was easy for Greg to admit he was gay?"

Daniel was lost in thought. He had almost forgotten why he had actually beaten Greg up. That day in the locker room cinched it. He knew he couldn't fight the feeling, the attraction, any longer and was afraid of being found out, so he lashed out at the nearest person.

"Greg made it seem so easy to come-out. Like it was no big deal and we should all accept him just because he was gay. Why didn't he have so much trouble? Why am I such a freak?" Daniel thought to himself.

"I don't know. I just wish I could have," he said despondently.

Sarah sensed his exhaustion. Peter hadn't given him much time to sleep since he got back. Not that he'd been deprived of sleep but more like he wasn't given any extra sleep to make up for the last few days in the woods. They _had_ made progress, real progress. He had finally admitted his truth. The wounds he inflicted on his soul would take time to heal, but they would eventually.

"It's ok. Daniel, being gay, or not, doesn't make you a bad person. Yes, there are people in the world who are not accepting of differences, but the first step to dealing with how others see you is to be comfortable with yourself. It will take time, but eventually…" She concluded, "I'm really proud of you right now."

"I'm really not. How will she ever forgive me?" Daniel didn't really care at the moment whether Sarah was proud of him for being a total jerk or for being gay of for whatever she was proud of him for. He just didn't care about anything except clearing the air with Lindsay.

"Lindsay?"

Daniel nodded yes to Sarah.

"Lindsay can only try to understand _if_ you tell her the truth, and I think you owe her that much."

"She knows… and I owe her so much more."

Daniel closed his eyes feeling at once, both relieved and saddened. Sarah was surprised to hear he had told Lindsay, but on second thought it explained what happened at the hospital. She knew there was more to his story, but they had come far enough for one session.

"Be patient, with Lindsay and especially with yourself. Remember, I'm here if you ever need to talk. I can't smooth over the waters with Peter for you though. You'll have to do that on your own. I can only put in a good word, ok?"

"Sure. I just can't go home. You can't tell my parents."

Daniel dreaded the thought of having to go through this all again with Peter, but he figured he should get used to saying it. At least then it might be easier when he had to tell his parents if her ever got the guts to.

He walked across the room and stopped in front of Sarah. She smiled and put a gentle hand on his shoulder to reassure him. She opened the door and there was Peter sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall facing the office, waiting. She smiled at the thought of him having waited to make sure she _and_ Daniel were ok.

"Peter, why don't you come in for a sec?" Sarah suggested.

Peter got up nonchalantly and walked into the office. He looked at Daniel who immediately looked away afraid he would tell everything with his eyes.

"So, Daniel, are you ready to tell me what happened with Lindsay?" Peter asked gently.

"Peter, I think Daniel has had enough right now. We made good progress," she said looking at Daniel to reassure him that everything would be ok. Peter was about to balk. He wouldn't let Daniel off so easily and it was quite obvious.

"It's ok. I can…" Daniel started. He figured he'd get at least some of it out now.

"That night… Lindsay came up behind me. I was sitting on the stairs thinking. I couldn't sleep," He explained backing up some. "She was joking with me, trying to lighten the air, and I think maybe even forget why she couldn't sleep either…

"Anyway, I snapped at her trying to get her to leave. This only made her determined to stay and she sat down beside me. We went back and forth for a few minutes and then she just leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised. I overreacted and pushed her off. Then without looking back, I ran into the woods. I had no idea I'd pushed her that hard… pausing> I swear, it's the truth…

"I didn't know until Shelby found me and said Lindsay was in the hospital. I had to talk to her. That's why I hitched into town and ended up at the hospital—to apologize. I never wanted to hurt her. I know I was wrong to push her… but… I… I…" Daniel couldn't find any more words to explain his actions. He was too tired, and Peter saw this. Daniel was telling the truth, finally. He hadn't meant to hurt her and he realized that he was wrong to push her away.

"Violence is never a solution. That's one of the major rules here at horizon—you know that. There will have to be consequences for your actions. We'll deal with this more in the morning. Until then you're still on shuns. Get some sleep," Peter said sternly, perhaps too sternly.

"Yeah, sure… night…" Daniel didn't expect to get off so easy, but wasn't about to argue. Sleep would come quickly, but not peacefully tonight. He left the two counselors to talk behind his back.

"So… what's his story?" Peter asked Sarah. "I am this close to sending that kid home."

Sarah ignored the last part and went on to explain their session.

"It went really well considering. He has some demons he's not ready to share with anyone, yet. I got a little out of him, enough to have a good idea of what is going on in his head, but I promised I wouldn't say anything to you or Graham until he's ready."

Peter looked at Sarah as if to say, "but this is one of those times I need to know…"

Sarah understood his reaction and preempted him, "I know you want to know everything, and I promised I would tell you if need be. But please trust me on this one? He needs our help, our patience. Sending him home now wouldn't be a good idea."

"I can't have him hurting any other students, or a counselor," Peter stressed again.

"I don't think that will happen again. He's willing to take responsibility for his actions and face the consequences, but I don't think sending him home should be one of the consequences. If I thought that he was dangerous I would be the first to send him home. Give him another chance?" Sarah said hoping Peter was too tired to argue with her much longer. She was ready to sleep, but didn't want to give in—she'd promised Daniel.

"OK. He gets one more chance, but that's it. No running, no fighting. He's on shuns for the rest of the week, and I want to see marked improvement in his attitude. I think he can handle doing some added chores as well," Peter said firmly.

"Fine. I'll tell him in the morning. And I think bathrooms might do the trick. Two-fold. Punishment and to help him figure out how to clean a toilet," Sarah laughed. That boy was one of the cleanest kids at horizon, but his idea of cleaning a toilet, was to gingerly hold the toilet brush between his thumb and forefinger and barely swish it once around the bowl. Peter had also seen Daniel's attempts at bathroom clean-up, and smiled at the thought.   
  


It was a week later and as soon as he got off shuns, Daniel had told Lindsay everything again. He still reserved his story from Peter and Graham, but was finding it easier to open up to Sarah, especially since she hadn't broken her promise and told Peter his secret. Daniel was feeling better now. He was especially glad to be done with his bathroom duties. Nothing grossed him out more than cleaning toilets.   
  


Patrick was shivering at the table in the yard. It was getting colder every day and he had forgotten to wear his jacket this morning. He was waiting for Alexis but didn't want to miss her. He straightened and re-straightened the stack of papers in front of him. Finally Alexis emerged from the lodge and he called her over.

"You still want to know about your birth parents?" Patrick asked.

"Totally, why? You find something out? You have to tell me," She said grabbing his arm.

"OK, but just keep in mind I don't have anything more than a name. I don't have an address or anything," he said wrenching his arm back from her Amazon grip.

"So… don't keep me waiting…"

"It's all in here," Patrick said handing the stack of papers to Alexis. "Her name is Leah Jacobs. She was 16."

Alexis stared at the printout. There it was—her name and her mom's name. That's odd her name was there—her full adopted name.

"Wait Patrick. Why does it have my full name? Alexis Markov? How did they know?"

"Huh? It didn't say, but maybe since your mom was so young it might have been prearranged?"

"But that would mean _they_ knew who she was—that they were lying?"

"I don't know…" Patrick realized he shouldn't have said anything like that. He had missed the part about her name being the same as it was now. "Maybe they didn't know, but some agency knew? Look Alexis don't jump to any conclusions. OK? I'll try to find out more, but it'll be tough. With classes started there are a lot more people using the computers these days and I have to work really late at night."

"Hey sorry to jump all over you. I'm just happy to have a name to associate with her… It feels good. I'm the daughter of Leah Jacobs from Birmingham, Alabama. Feels like I've found another little piece of me."

"Promise you won't say anything about where you got the info?" Patrick asked nervously. He didn't want Peter finding out that he was able to hack out of the system. The last thing he needed was to be under suspicion—then there would be no chance of getting out of the school computer system. Even Peter would be smart enough to figure out that he might have had something to do with his mysterious computer crash.

"What should I say then—I want to tell someone?"

"I don't know–maybe that you heard back from one of those 1-800 numbers for adopted kids looking for their birth parents. You can figure something out."

"Sure, I guess," Alexis said. She knew peter wouldn't buy it. She thought for a moment before asking another favor, "I know its asking a lot, but can you…"

"Already started. I setup a program to search for records of your mom. I'll let you know what I find," Patrick said quickly looking around to make sure nobody overheard him.

"Thanks again," Alexis said as Patrick hurried off to his dorm. She noticed how skittish he was today, but she didn't care—she had her mom's name.   
  


Shelby was sitting alone in the girl's dorm reading the last letter she had received from Scott. He was having some trouble with his dad, but kept telling her he was fine. She knew there was probably more to it, but he didn't want to put it on paper. She had gotten over the fact that Scott called Peter to talk more than he called her. Scott said it made him miss her so much more every time they talked. It was hard for her too, but even harder not talking to him.

Scott was writing about all the colleges he was applying to. Shelby hadn't given it any thought. It wasn't like she had the money for college or anything. She promised herself she wouldn't end up like her mom, but she knew first hand that there were also worse things than waiting tables. Scott was suggesting she apply to the same schools and he. She wasn't sure about this whole college thing but she decided to make it a point to talk to Peter about it in the morning. She folded Scott's letter carefully and put it back in the envelope.   
  


Back in the lodge, the rest of the Cliffhangers were all sitting around relaxing before dinner started. Peter came in and they all got quiet.

"What?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…" Ezra chirped.

"OK…" Peter almost didn't want to know. Right then he needed to talk to Auggie. "Hey Aug? Can I talk to you a sec? In my office?"

"Sure. What's up?" Auggie asked.

"Don't worry you're not in any trouble," Peter teased.

"You don't have to tell me, man. I haven't done anything—not with the mood you've been in lately. That thing with Daniel really got to you, huh?" Auggie probed casually. He realized though after being so nosy, that it wasn't any of his business. "Not that it's any of my biz."

"Right, but I'm sorry if I seemed unapproachable. I'll work on it," Peter was caught off guard. He thought he had hidden his stress from the other students, but he guessed wrong. He couldn't worry about that now though. He had something to tell Auggie that couldn't wait. The reached his office and Peter motioned for Auggie to sit. He closed the door behind him and went to sit across from Auggie.

"So man, keep me in suspense?"

"I got a call from your parents today… Your dad got a job offer. It's in Colorado," Peter explained.

"They're moving?" This was the first Auggie had heard that his dad might be looking for another job.

"He feels he can't turn it down. The money is really good and its work he's interested in. He also thinks it might be a good chance for you to make a fresh start?" Peter said testing the waters.

"You mean leave horizon? Go home?"

"Well to a new home, but yes leave horizon."

"But what about school and stuff? You, know the dyslexia?"

"We talked about that too. Your mom has been looking into a special school that has the facilities to deal with learning differences like dyslexia."

"So I'd go to a school for retards? No way, man. I'm staying here." He turned to go.

"Wait a sec Aug. Hear me out. It's more of an arts school. It's thought that kids with dyslexia are often really artistic—musically or otherwise—like you. Auggie, you have a great gift. You can draw and paint what you imagine, beautifully. You just need some extra help reading and writing. At this school you'd have the chance to focus on what you're really good while at the same time working towards conquering your dyslexia. There are teachers there who specialize in this. In some ways I think they could help you more than we could in this area," Peter found it hard to admit this. He wanted more than anything for the students to stay at Horizon forever, but then he knew he wouldn't be doing his job. Auggie had a chance to be back with his family. Parent's weekend had gone well, and so had his home visit so many months before.

"You know if my older brother's going too?" Auggie asked.

This was the first time that Peter had heard him talk about his brother in a while.

"I don't know Aug. Why?"

"Just curious, man," he shied away from the question changing the subject again. "So my parents are into this?"

"Yeah, they're pretty excited."

"And you?"

"You know that what I want most for all of the students here is for them to be able to go back home and make things work with their families. You have a real chance here at a new beginning. I'd definitely miss you, we all would…"

"Yeah. But Jules… man… this sux…"

"Juliette will be ok. Auggie you have to make this decision for yourself. What's in _your_ best interest. We've given you the tools to solve your own problems, now it's time to put those tools to use."

Peter and Auggie's parents had already decided to let this be Auggie's decision. They were moving regardless. The job was too good to pass up, and a chance to get their youngest son away from the Oakland gangs wouldn't come again. They wanted Auggie home, without a doubt, but he had to want it too or it wouldn't work.

"Look, I need time to think. It's pretty heavy."

"Time is not a problem. Your parents are moving in two weeks regardless of your decision. If you decide to give it a try, you can either choose to switch mid-semester, like in a couple of weeks, or wait until after the holidays and start during the second term. If you want we can arrange a visit in a few weeks to check it all out? Just give it some thought."

"Yeah, sure. I'll give some time…" and with that Auggie left Peter's office. It was a lot to take in. Going back home, but not really home. A new place to start over. It would be so different this time. No Peter, no Jules… He knew he couldn't make the decision hastily. He would talk it over with Jules even though he knew it would break her heart. He would tell her, not just leave without a goodbye.   
  
  
  


That evening Peter was working late at the school and Sophie was at home. Peter's house had become her home since they moved in together a few months earlier. She was looking over some assignments the Cliffhangers wrote this week when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sophie, Darling? Is that you?" a woman's voice came back over the phone line.

"Mother?" Sophie couldn't have sounded more surprised if it had been the president of the US on the phone. "Is there something wrong?"

"Does there always have to be something wrong for a mother to call her daughter? Really now…" Sophie's mom said scoldingly.

"Fine mom. So how are you?"

"I'm in Agnes."

"I asked how not where…" Sophie responded. "Wait, you're where?!?"

"In this little town you live in—you know the one named Agnes. The one you've never invited your dear mother to visit you in?"

"Mom I haven't… I…"

"Speak up Sophie dear. No stuttering—it's not lady like."

"Mother…" Sophie hissed.

"Right, right. Your life. You can live it as you see fit. Yes, yes. So, when do I see this house you are living in?"

"Uh… well I'm not… Mom I'm living in a trailer." Sophie lied. She couldn't tell her mom she was living with Peter. She hadn't even told her that Peter existed. What a mess she thought.

"Look mom, where are you now?"

"At this dreadful restaurant. Only thing I could find in town."

"That dreadful restaurant is Rusty's. Stay there—I'll come meet you."

"About time you offered. Hurry then dear. It's getting late and we both need our beauty sleep. We're not getting any younger you know."

"I know mom. Look I'll be there in 15. Bye," she said practically hanging up on her mom. What was she going to tell Peter? What a mess. Why couldn't her mother have stayed away like she usually did? What did she want this time?

Sophie rushed into the bedroom and gathered her stuff. It was a good thing she hadn't gotten around to selling the tin trailer on the back lawn. Her mother would love that one. She hid all signs of her stuff in the bedroom best she could and went to look at her self in the bathroom mirror. She looked tired and was sure that would be the first thing her mother said to her. She tried to freshen up best she could and then raced out to meet her mom at Rusty's.

Halfway there she realized she hadn't called to warn Peter. This one was going to take a lot of explaining. She pulled into the parking lot at Rusty's got out of the truck and took a deep breath. "I think I can, I think I can… I have no choice… she's my mother…" Sophie thought dreading what would come next. She walked in to Rusty's.

"Ah… Sophie, dear. What took you so long? You look so tired…" Her mom greeted her at the door.

"Nice to see you too mom," Sophie was trying to be polite.

"What is with that outfit? It's so…"

"Practical. It's practical mom—up here we hike and camp, and jeans are practical. Dresses just wouldn't cut it."

"I could never get you to be a dress girl, now could I?"

"So mom welcome to Agnes. Where are you staying?"

"Not here of course. Too rustic. There's a proper hotel about 10 miles out of Agnes. I have booked a room there."

"Booked? You planned this trip? How long are you _planning_ on staying?"

"Oh I haven't decided. It was all spur of the moment, you know."

"Sure mom," Sophie doubted it. Nothing with her mother was ever spur of the moment.

"So will you join me tomorrow—show me the sights?"

"Mom I have to work tomorrow. I have Saturday off. I can show you around then."

"Yes, of course my independent daughter must work. I'll amuse my self tomorrow. Now, could you walk me to my car? Never know what might happen to a woman alone at night in a small town—you should be careful."

"Yes mom, I'm careful. Agnes is really quite tame though."

"Well, you still never know."   
  


Sophie walked her mother to her rental car and hurried her off. She returned home to find Peter sitting on the couch waiting for her. She was tired and just wanted to crawl up into his arms and forget this nightmare she just had.

"Soph… What gives?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You took all your stuff out of my room and put it in the trailer."

"You noticed, huh?"

"I went to do laundry and none of your clothes were there."

"It's kind of complicated…"

"I'm patient, remember…"

"Yeah…" Sophie knew she was busted. She would tell him everything sooner than she had planned. "Peter… my mom's in town…"

"Really when? How long?"

"She just appeared tonight. I don't know how long…"

"You can take the day off tomorrow if you want to spend some time with her?" Peter offered. He knew their relationship had been far from stellar, but maybe now after so much time apart… He was also looking forward to meeting this woman for the first time. He cradled the beautiful woman beside him in his arms and kissed her gently on the fore head. Sophie motioned that she was ready for bed. It had been a long day for both of them and tomorrow wouldn't be any better.

Early the next morning, Grace was having mild cramps and the pain scared her. She slipped into town to the clinic to see the doctor without anyone knowing. The Doctor, same one who did Soph's surgery and looked at Peter's knee, said every thing looked ok, but she wasn't getting enough rest. Too much strenuous activity might be too much for the baby and the doctor mentioned that Grace should start eating better and taking more vitamins.

Grace seemed very uninformed about pregnancy for being over three months pregnant. The doctor began to ask questions, but Grace dogged them one after the other. The doctor began to think, "Grace doesn't look 19—the age she indicated on her forms. Was this girl hiding something? Is Grace really her name?" She wondered if Grace might be one of Peter's students, and called the school after Grace left. She talked to Peter and asked if he has a student named Grace, 5'6" blue eyes, brown short hair, average build, with freckles on her cheeks.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I think we need to talk. Can I come by Monday?"

"Is there something wrong?

"Nothing that can't wait until after the weekend. Let's make it just you and me. We can bring Grace in later. I don't want to scare her off."

Peter was concerned. He thought Grace had been doing really well these last few weeks. How did the Doctor know something he didn't? What was it? Could it be serious? He shook off that thought knowing it would be better to just wait and see what the Doctor had to say. Then he realized he had another student arriving Monday – he would have to let Graham and Sarah deal with that.   
  


Finally the week had come to a close. Peter was happy to be able to relax for a few moments in the peace of his own house. He felt like he had barely been home lately. He was still worried about Grace, but put those thoughts out of his head, as there was a knock on the door.

"Scott! Great to see you. Come in," Peter welcomed Scott Barringer into his living room. This was the first time Scott had seen where Peter lived and he took a few moments to let it all sink-in, before Peter started in with the questions.

"So, Scott, how are you? How's school, home?"

Scott just laughed, "Glad to see nothing has changed. Not even here a minute and you start nosing around in my life!" They both smile at this—it's a good thing, Peter probing, Scott didn't mind anymore, and Peter knew it.

"Seriously, though, things are pretty ok. Dad is well, dad. Still has some of his own issues and I'm trying to not let them affect me too much, but it's hard. He still blames me for a lot of what happened. On the other hand, school is going great, well good enough, and football is awesome. Coach and I had a long talk at the beginning of the season, I explained that I'm over the drugs and had figured out a better way to deal with things that are bothering me. He was pretty cool, didn't push too much, but offered to talk if I ever needed to. He reminds me a little of you…" Scott trailed off… He really missed talking with Peter. He had called a few times after getting into a big fight with his dad, but it was never the same as talking in person.

"So where's Sophie?" Scott probed to see if they were living together yet of not. They were always so good at hiding their relationship from the students, well until the MORP.

"Her mom's in town for a week or so. I haven't seen much of her—things have been crazy lately. The addition of the new group has added a lot more work, but the new counselors are working out well."

"New counselors, huh? Any new Cliffhangers?"

"Guess you'll see tomorrow, huh?" Peter teased. He was really glad to see Scott was doing so well. Talking to him on the phone he couldn't really tell—it was too easy to hide things.

"You didn't tell Shelby or anyone else I was coming did you?"

"Nope, just as you asked. There are a few conditions though…" Peter explained.

"Figures," Scott said sarcastically. "So don't keep me in suspense, what are these conditions?"

"First, no hanging out alone in the dorms. Only in plain sight, ok?" Peter wasn't really worried about the two, but it never hurt to set the ground rules up front.

"No slack, huh?" Scott joked, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere arguing that one. "And the other two?"

"Shelby goes to group tomorrow—no skipping, and you spend some time with the other cliffhangers—they missed you too you know?"

"Yeah, sure. I missed them too. As for Shelby and group—I'll try, but even I can't get her to do things sometimes. Guess you want me there, at group, too?"

"Wouldn't mind… Might be good for the rest to hear how you are dealing with the outside. It is one of every student's biggest fears. What it will be like on the outside."

"So do we get anything for being so good?" Scott teased not expecting anything. He was pleasantly surprised by Peter's next offer.

"In return, you and Shelby can spend some quality time alone, by the docks, your favorite place if I recall correctly?"

"Busted, huh? Should've known we couldn't hide it from you…" Scott laughed.

"Nope." Peter said smugly. Scott agreed to the terms and conditions of his visit, but there was one more thing he wanted to ask before sleep set in.

"Peter, I was wondering… would you mind if I came by your office to talk in the morning. I'm pretty beat right now, but…" Scott's voice was full of sadness thinking about his dad. His visit was really two-fold in purpose—one, to see Shelby and two, to get some help dealing with his dad. He only hoped talking to Peter _could _help some.

"Its ok. It can wait until tomorrow, and I'd more than happy to make some time for you. How about right after breakfast?"

"Sure." Scott took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This weekend would be both rewarding and exhausting.

"I made up the couch for you tonight. Tomorrow you can bunk in the dorm with the guys. Ok?"

"Peter?" Scott started. Peter stopped in his tracks and turned to look at a tired Scott. "Thanks for all this."

"No problem Scott. That's what I'm here for. Now go get some sleep…" Peter said reassuringly.

"'Night." Scott said as he went to change for bed. Sleep would come quickly tonight for Scott. He was safe and almost home.   
  


Next morning Scott headed to Horizon with Peter early, before most of the students were probably up. As they approached the school, Scott felt a slight tingling of excitement. How he had missed this place. Quite a change from his first visit, the anger and pain was so distant. He felt free this time, not trapped. He headed out to the lake to look around before everyone got up. He managed to find some flowers for Shelby—nothing fancy, but he wanted to have something to give her. He could barely wait—he wanted to break Peter's first rule and go running into her dorm and sweep her away with him for hours. He smiled at the thought.

Voices brought him back from his day-dream. The students were up and about, heading to the dining hall. He hurried up from the lake and poked his head into the dining room from the lounge. There they all were. The cliffhangers all together, Shelby had her back to him and the rest were too caught up trying to figure out what was on their plates to notice him. He was so happy to see them he felt he might bust.

Scott takes the flowers and lowers them in front of Shelby's face.

"What the?" Shelby started and then looked up, before practically squealing at the sight of Scott standing over her. She jumped up and hugged him tight. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long…"

"Whoa there! Let the boy speak…" Daisy said sarcastically. "So what they bust you for this time?"

"Nothin' Thought I'd visit for the weekend—no classes Monday or Tuesday. Teacher work-day or something. So I'm here until around lunch Tuesday. Wow, It's good to see you guys."

"You too meat," Auggie got up and started to extend his hand as if to shake Scott's but in thinking again, landed a big hug on him instead. With that the rest of the Cliffhangers got up and hugged Scott as well. There were questions flying, so many that Shelby was getting annoyed at everyone.

"Quiet. OK give the kid some space…" She said as she guided Scott closer to her. Finally he was out of the tight circle that had formed around him, standing face-to-face with her. She stretched up onto her tip-toes and kissed him firmly on the lips. To this the entire room hollered and whistled.

"Ooops…" Shelby said innocently, locking eyes with Jeff, who was watching them from across the room. Jeff just shook his head amused and wandered back into the lounge so he wouldn't see anything else he would have to break up or report.

Rest of the Cliffs started to clear their trays in order to give the two love-birds some space and teased Scott, "Want to join us? We have kitchens this morning?"

"No way, man. One thing I don't miss around here, aside from the food, is Kitchens!"

Scott hugged Shelby again and looked around to see if anyone is watching. The room was amazingly empty except for the two of them. He breathes in her hair, it smells so good. He's really missed her smell, her touch. He leans down to kiss her again, "I've missed you."

"Me too… So why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I asked Peter to let me surprise you. He took some convincing but finally agreed. He also agreed that we could spend time alone together, but only under three conditions." He had her attention so he continued, "First, no being alone in the dorms; second, you have to attend group this afternoon, though he'd like me to as well, and finally, I have to spend some time with the other Cliffhangers—apparently you weren't the only one who's missed me." He bragged grabbing her about the waist.

Shelby rolled her eyes – "I go to group every day, what's missing one going to do?"

"Nothing, but get us into trouble and then we'd have less time to spend together. So, you'll go… for us… right? I'll even join you," he promised.

"Sure…" Shelby said reluctantly. She was surprised he was being so cooperative with Peter. Yes, it was totally cool that Peter had agreed to let them have some time alone—although he was probably going to follow them, but there was something about Scott. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew he had changed. She didn't know what was different really, but it was something. He seems so much more confident, strong.

"Look I told Peter I'd stop by his office to talk to him before things got going. So I'll meet you back in here after Kitchens?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. You know Peter knew exactly what he was doing—figured only way to make me do kitchens was to keep you occupied…" They laughed and Scott kissed her softly before he left.

Back in Peter's office he and Scott have been discussing how things have been going with football.

"Coach says the recruiters are still interested. Season's going great. We're 6-0. I've started a couple of games, but coach says I might play more now seeing how well things are going. I've started filling out college applications, but…" Scott's voice trailed off.

"Scott? What about the college applications?"

"Just that I'm not sure I want to dedicate my life to football. It's the thing I'm best at, or so I thought. Before coming here I couldn't imagine my life without it. Now, I know there are other things…"

"Like?"

"Like grades, school."

"Scott, what's really going on?" Peter knew Scott was trying to snow him.

"It's my dad. I thought by now he would have gotten better about the whole thing. I'm ready to move on, why can't he just get over it. Mom says I need to be patient, but I'm beginning to feel that this whole thing was a bad idea—my going home and all."

"Is your dad still blaming you?"

"Not out loud, but sometimes I catch him staring at me. With this look. It's hard to shake. He's pushing really hard for this college stuff, but not asking me if it's even what I want. I'm closer right now to my mom despite how far away she lives. She told me I could come live with her anytime. I've thought about taking her up on the offer time and again. Other times I think about screwing up so my dad has no choice but to send me back here. I know it sounds screwy, but…"   
  


"Scott, I think you know better than to do something you might regret. You've come so far in the past year. Don't blow it now. As for the college thing—give it some time. Remember you're just filling out applications. They still have to accept you and you have to choose to go. These aren't binding agreements," Peter cautioned. "Meanwhile why don't you take the opportunity to visit some of the schools. Check out what they offer, see if they might be a good fit. You never know until you start looking around. Things are sometimes different on paper than in reality."

"Sure. That's probably a good idea. Dad would like that too. I guess."

"Do you want me to talk to your dad?"

"I can handle it. He doesn't really respond to you that well. Remember the last time he wanted to take me home and you suggested he leave me here. He said he thought he knew his son better than you did—he couldn't have been more wrong…" Scott was getting angry and letting his emotions show. Peter didn't want to get into a contest with Scott's dad over anything. He just wanted this kid to feel welcome in his own home.

"Scott…"

"Yeah?"

"Just remember I'm always here, and we can find a bed for you in a second. OK?"

"Thanks…" Scott smiled. He wasn't really looking for advice from Peter, but he just wanted to vent to someone. Shelby would have listened, but he wanted their time together to be about them and their future together. There would be another serious talk for Scott before the day was over. "So I'm going to see my mom over Christmas. I wanted to invite Shelby down, maybe for New Year's – do you know if she has plans?"

"Dunno. I think she's going home, but it's not for certain yet. She and her mom still have a few things to resolve. Speaking of Shelby—why don't you go rescue her from Kitchens. I'll leave you two in peace until group. OK?"

"Sure. Thanks again Peter. It helps to get it all off my chest."

"Anytime, Scott. Now go… She's waiting…" Peter teased. It would be good to see those two so happy again.   


They were down by the docks. The rest of the students were wise enough to steer clear of the two love birds. The two teenagers had hardly stopped kissing long enough to breath.

"So Shel. You thought any about this college thing?" Scott asked when they eventually came up for air long enough to talk. He never thought he could spend so much time kissing. They were in their favorite spot by the lake. The day was crisp but beautiful. Much like Scott had imagined over and over for the last few weeks in anticipation of his visit.

"Some. Not really," she said. Peter had been too busy the other day to talk to about college stuff so she hadn't thought about it since the letter.

"But it's our chance to be together again. Without all these restrictions."

"I know, but you'll have a football scholarship. I won't and college is expensive. Not like we're rolling in the dough in the Merrick household. I don't think it would work," she didn't want to get either of their hopes up.

"What us or college?"

"Or both… What happens when you are the big football star and have all the girls swooning? Then, where will I be? Used property…" Shelby turned away from Scott. She didn't mean to hurt him but she was being realistic, or so she thought.

"Hey, don't put word in my mouth. I didn't say that. Besides, how will you know unless you give it a try? You know, the old college try…" He laughed trying to break the tension. "I mean at least leave the option open. You could always come live with me for a while – I could get an apartment, we could be roommies…"

"Sounds fun…" Shelby said unconvincingly.

"What was up with her?" Scott thought, "I figured she would have been psyched to live with me finally. Especially after what she said to me before the MORP. Was it all a lie?"

"Look I wanted this to be a special weekend—lets not ruin it by fighting about colleges. Just tell me you'll at least consider applying?"

"OK. I'll consider it... Happy?"

"Yes, very. I have you in my arms and I'm back at Horizon. Feels like I never left."

"To you maybe…" Shelby muttered under her breath so Scott wouldn't hear.

Scott looked at his watch, "Oh time for group—I promised Peter… We should go."

The rest of the Cliffhangers were surprised Scott decided to come to group. Peter and Sophie on the other hand were pleased. When it was Scott's turn to share he took his time recounting the last few months while he was at home. He was amazed how easy it is to talk to these guys, even after so much time apart. The group, including Shelby, began to realize how much Scott had grown-up since leaving Horizon.   
  


Doctor arrived first thing Monday morning to talk to Peter about Grace. Before she started to explain, she made sure she had the right girl, which she did. Then she broke the news.

"Grace came to the clinic Friday morning. I don't know how she got into town, but that shouldn't bother you as much as what I know. Since she's a minor, I have the right to tell her legal guardian anything that might jeopardize her health. I think it would be better in this case to tell you before going to her parents. Seeing as you are her temporary guardian."

"OK, I'm now sufficiently worried…" Peter couldn't take this explanation. He wanted it straight up, no sugar coating. Professional oath be-damned.

"Peter, I think she was raped by someone before she came to your school," the Doctor said trying not to break total confidentiality, hoping he would figure it all out himself.

"What gives you that impression. There's nothing in her charts about abuse, or rape."

"It's nothing she said, just that there can be certain consequences when a girl is raped."

"You mean like sexually transmitted diseases?" Peter asked panicked.

"Luckily, those tests came back negative," she said with relief.

Peter paused looking at the doctor for a sign—anything that would tell him what was going on with Grace. Then it dawned on him. Sex leads to babies. He preached it all day long, how could he have been so blind.

"She's pregnant? The Doctor nodded yes> Well, that would explain the nausea and dizziness every morning."

"She's been having morning sickness?"

"Well she got sick on the quest a while back and then again recently. But for all I know it's been every day—she's kept pretty much to herself about it. Claimed the food wasn't agreeing with her stomach and refused to see a doctor. Now we know why. Do you know how far along she is?"

"I'd guess about three and a half, maybe four months. She wouldn't say exactly, but that was what everything indicated."

"Is everything ok with the pregnancy? I mean she came to see you right?"

"Yes, she showed up at the clinic yesterday. Signed in under her real name but said she was 19—she looks twelve, so I got suspicious and called you. Everything during the exam checked out ok. She was cramping some, probably more from hunger since she's been throwing up her food. She should really be eating regularly and taking multi-vitamins, and getting more rest, her blood pressure was a bit high, but otherwise she and the baby are ok. I think it would be wise to keep her close to school—no strenuous exercise, climbing, etc… We should keep an eye on her blood pressure too."

"I guess I'm going to have to send her home. This has never happened. We always screen the students when they arrive. How did she slip through?"

"Well she arrived about three months ago so the test might not have caught it or given a false negative."

"Or she knew and somehow rigged it?" Peter was annoyed that he hadn't figured this one out sooner. All the signs were there, the nausea, tiredness, weight gain around the middle, how did he miss them?

"I don't think she knew until recently. She didn't act very sure that she was even pregnant. That is why I suggested it might have been rape or abuse."

The doctor continued, "You need to be careful how you handle this. I know you don't need my advice on your students, but if it was her father or a relative and you send her home… also if we corner her she might try something drastic like an abortion and do damage to herself in the process. All I'm saying is that this needs to be handled calmly and in the best interest of _both _children."   
  
  


* * *

**Next on a second season: Wow… Peter is shocked by the Doctor's news, he asks to see Grace but she doesn't come, Peter tells Sophie about the pregnancy, Soph's mom is _still _in town. They talk about Sophie's condition, her mom, her childhood and her dad. Scott catches Daisy in a compromising position.**


End file.
